<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Helpless by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819372">Helpless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Elizabeth is Angelica, Hamilton AU, M/M, Michael is eliza, Surprisingly, William is a good dad in this, and Chris is peggy, but he’s still oldest sibling, but she’s the middle child, i call the crying child Chris, thats all - Freeform, uh..</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Helpless but it’s two gay boys falling inlove</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Afton/Jeremy Fitzgerald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Helpless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 1780. Micheal’s father, William Afton decided to host a ball. Though Michael and his siblings weren’t really excited they had to go anyways. Michael knew his father was making him and his siblings go to the ball because he might’ve thought it would be a good place to find a potential partner. Since Michael was 24, his sister being 23, and his youngest brother being 22. Their father has expected them to find a partner sooner or later. No one really caught his eye growing up except this one guy..Jeremy Fitzgerald? He went over to their house in 1777. He seemed nice and polite but for some reason he just caught his attention. It was weird Michael never had someone get his attention like that. But Michael doubted he would see him ever again. </p><p>Since Christopher has the social skills of a rock William wasn’t surprised when he stayed by Elizabeth the whole time. Many people danced with Michael that night, Women and Men. He remembers sitting at a table for a break. He looked over to see his little brother talking to someone..Gabriel was his name? He was surprised and happy for him, but he won’t admit it. He looked over at his sister who was the center of attention. Mostly everyman in the room wanted to dance with her. Of course she had to agree because she had to be polite. Michael just smirked at her everytime she had a new guy to ask her if she wanted to dance. After about 10 minutes of Elizabeth dancing with random men she finally joined him at the table. </p><p>“Having fun?” He said while smirking at her. “Sod off.” She said while playfully punching him. “Chris is finally talking to someone other than his family.” She said while looking over at Christopher. “About time.” Michael said. “Anyone caught your eye?” Elizabeth said looking back to Michael. “No one at all.” He sighed. That’s when his eyes landed on him. It was Jeremy Fitzgerald. “Oh really?” Elizabeth said with a teasing tone. Michael was indeed surprised and quite happy but he didn’t know why. While Michael continued to stare at him for a few more seconds until the blond boy made eye contact with him. Jeremy gave Michael a polite smile then broke eye contact. Michael could feel his heart beating fast. Elizabeth could only laugh at this. ‘What an interesting night this would be.’ Elizabeth thought. </p><p>The rest of the night Michael tried to catch his eyes from the other side of the ball room. Both Michael and Jeremy had awkward interactions even if they weren’t near each other. His siblings could feel the awkwardness from just watching them. “Mikey just talk to him.” Elizabeth whined. “Yeah..we feel embarrassed just watching you two.” Chris spoke up. “No..no. No thank you.” Michael said while looking at his siblings. “Then I’ll do it for you.” Elizabeth said as she sat up. “Hey wait!” He shouted. He saw his sister make her make her way across the room to talk to Jeremy. Michael was getting nervous thinking ‘what is she doing?!’ As Elizabeth approached Jeremy, Jeremy bowed slightly. He watched as Elizabeth grabbed his arm. ‘I’m through..’ Michael thought. </p><p>He watched the two then suddenly Jeremy looked at Michael. Michael stared into his eyes. His eyes looked beautiful. Jeremy then turned away to continue looking at Elizabeth. Christopher just watched Michael. He doesn’t see him like this often so why not enjoy it. After about 2 minutes both Elizabeth and Jeremy started walking towards Michael. He watched as Chris started to leave. “Bastard..” he whispered. Meanwhile with Elizabeth and Jeremy. “Where are you taking me?”Jeremy asked. “I’m about to change your life.” Elizabeth smiled as she said that. “Then by all means lead the way.” They both approached Michael. He stood up. “Michael Afton. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He said as he bowed slightly. “Afton?” Jeremy questioned. “My brother!” Elizabeth said excitedly. </p><p>“Thank you for all your service.” Michael said as calmly as he could. “If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it.” Jeremy said as he grabbed Micheals hand and kissed his it softly. “I’ll leave you to it!” Elizabeth said with a wink as she left. Elizabeth walked up to Christopher and they both smiled at each other. Meanwhile with Jeremy and Michael they both danced together as they smiled and talked to each other. When they both were dancing together it felt like no one in the world mattered. Just each other</p><p>
  <em>1 week later</em>
</p><p>It’s been one since the winter’s ball and ever since then Michael has been writing letters nightly. His family noticed this but didn’t stop him since he was happy with sending and receiving letters to and from Jeremy. Every single letter has always made Michael’s life better. Every single day he fell deeper and deeper in love with the blond boy. He remembers one time during dinner Elizabeth asked. “Hey Mikey I'm just saying if you really love me you would share him.” She said jokingly then heard Christopher spit out his water and burst out laughing. Seems like the winter’s ball has changed him too. “Hah.,you wish.” Michael said. “Aw..i thought you loved me.” She said dramatically. William could only sigh at his children but had a small smile on his face. ‘At least they’re happy.’ He thought. </p><p>
  <em>2 weeks later</em>
</p><p>Michael was in the living room stressing as he saw his boyfriend trying to convince William to give him his blessing. William had a stonefaced expression. Jeremy felt like giving up but he continued trying. He was gonna marry Michael no matter what. Michael kept looking inside the dining room then looking out. He paced around the room. “What are you doing Jeremy..”  he felt like crying. There’s nothing that Jeremy’s mind can’t do. William stood up. “Michael! Chris!” Elizabeth whispered. They ran over there and saw William walk towards Jeremy. Michael started panicking. “We’re through..” he whispered. Until he saw William shake Jeremy’s hand. “You better be true Fitzgerald.” William said. “I will Mr.Afton.” Jeremy said back. William then walked past him seeing. Jeremy saw Michael peek around the corner. He opened his arms waiting for a hug.</p><p>Michael ran to Jeremy then hugged him. Michael kept his head onto Jeremy’s shoulders. He was crying. He had to let out all the tears from early. “Are you Okay Michael?” Jeremy said with panic in his voice. “Yeah..” he pulled from the hug so he could see his face. “I’m fine.” He said as he smiled at him. William watched them from afar. “I think I made the right choice.” He said as he walked away with a genuine smile on his face. Michael sat in the backyard. He was happy knowing he would marry someone like Jeremy. Kind, humble, sometimes cheesy, and adorable. Jeremy joined him in he backyard and sat next to him. “Finally got away from my siblings?” He asked. “Yeah.” He said while rubbing his neck and smiling sheepishly. “Your family brings a different side of me. Christopher confides me. Elizabeth tried to take a bite of me.” Jeremy said as he laid his head on Micheals shoulder. “Eh?” Was all Michael could say. “No stress Michael.” He said as he took his head off michaels shoulder and grabbed his hands. “My love for you was never a doubt.” He said as he smiled at him. Michael smiled back. “I know I know.” They sat there or 10 minutes in silence until Jeremy got up and grabbed Michaels hand. “Come one lets head inside!” He said as he dragged Michael inside </p><p>
  <em>4 months later</em>
</p><p>Jeremy stood at the altar. He stared at the ground until he looked up when he heard the doors open. He saw Michael. He looked so handsome. He watched as William walked him to the altar. After William was done walking Michael, Michael stood right beside Jeremy. After finishing their wedding vows the time has finally come. “You May now kiss the groom.” They heard the priest say. Michael and Jeremy faced each other. Jeremy didn’t notice but Michael kissed him. And he of course kissed back. Michael pulled back to see his face once more. Michael just smiled. And Jeremy smiled back. </p><p>Today was a wonderful day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I need to stop writing Hamilton AU’s- Anyways I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! It randomly came into mind since I’ve recently been writing Hamilton AU’s. Leaving a kudos is appreciated and comment if you wanna see me write anything else! Stay safe!❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>